Labrador Retriever Rescue
The Labrador Retriever rescue is one of the biggest dog services in like, the whole world! Come in and find your new best friend, who knows? It coud be the dashing Copper, the beautiful Bell, or the irresistable Mitch! Lab Rescue The Labrador Retriever rescue, really does seem to be at least one of the biggest dog rescues in the whole world! They save tons of Labradors, and bring them into wonderful cages until you or anyone else comes in and takes them back to a forever home. But, want to know one of the best things about the Labrador Retriever Rescue, or the LRR? They don't just have all full-bred Labs! That's right, they also have Labrador mixes inside their cages so if Labs are'nt your thing, the Rescue will still probably have the dog for you be it a Lab + Pit Bull, a Labradoodle, or a Lab + Terrier, they almost always got it! I was so surprised by how many dogs they had, and of so many colors, sexes, and breeds. Just for an exampe of the hot variety at the rescue is; Scully is a tan and white male in California who seems to be a Lab + Pit bull, and Barney is an all black purebred labrador male in Arkansas, and Florence is a yellow mix girl from Minnesota. See what I mean? Also, the Rescue is spread out so far and wide so that you can find your perfect pal wherever you live! They have labs hoping for homes in every state in the U.S.A as well as in places like Canada, the U.K., and even such places as Australia and south Africa!! They are trying to get their organization to cover the whole world! And soon it probably will! The Labrador breed is an excellent family, competition, and elderly dog in case you have not heard. They are the number one breed in the U.S. and with good reason too! So, can you just imagine your favorite breed (if it isn't the lab already) mixed with one of these dashing, handsome dogs? You'd have an absolutely AWESOMe dog! Labs succeed in such sports as showing, fetch, and flyball if you are interested in any of those as well as hunting, which they were bred for. But, ofcourse there is a small downside to the rescue. Tons of dogs are in it! Many of them don't want to be, they want to have a forever home. If you are lookign for a new dog, please consider the Labrador Retriever Rescue. As said before, it doesnt just house labs. But, in such places as Texas, California, Florida, and Georgia, there are over 200 labs in need of loving homes and owners. Some of these dogs are not found in actual Labrador retriever Rescue buildings. Many of the labs pasted on the website of the LRR are in pounds, or their owners just posted ads for them because they could no longer be cared for. Luckily, many of the labs and mixes in the Labrador Rescue have been adopted, and are now happy with forever homes, competitive life-styles, and/or kids to play with. It is good because in Alaska and Hawaii there are no labs that have been rescued and need forever homes, and in places like Idaho, Dakota, and Delaware, there are less than 10 labs and mixes in need. If you want a dog, please consider the Labrador Retriever Rescue. For more informatin on the LRR or to find if there are any dogs where you live, visit their website here at [The Labrador Retriever Rescue] Thank You!!!!!! Write the second section of your page here.